


The Surprise Party

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Craig's Gang (South Park), M/M, Surprise Party, There is a lot of bebe and Craig friendship in this, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: In which Craig’s asshole friends throw him a surprise party, and he is not even a little bit surprised by it. Although he is happy to see his crush is one of the guests.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Happy Birthday to my precious Baby Craigory. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also, **in the part where Token says, “I ice you.” He is referring to this one game where you present a Smirnoff ice to someone and they have to take a knee and chug it!
> 
> Also thanks to my absolute everything, JewBoyKahl for beta reading, I love u so much honey!

Bebe is acting weird.

Not only Bebe, either.

Clyde and Token were acting strange this morning as well.

_Unfortunately,_ it leaves him with the suspicion that his friends are planning him a surprise birthday party. He _really_ hopes not; _really, really_ hopes not.

First of all, he _hates_ parties. He tells his friends this all the fucking time, and yet, _every time,_ he mentions he _hates parties,_ they act like he’s gone insane. He has never liked parties. To get through them, he gets incoherently drunk which his friends use against him. They say that _since_ he gets wasted, he must have a good time.

And while, sure, when he is wasted, he does not _mind_ the stupid party but he has to get _wasted_ to tolerate it. Doesn’t that say enough?

He questions Bebe as they pick out their nail polish from the tall shelf. She just _brushes_ him off; says, “did you _want_ us to throw you a surprise party? I guess we will have to _next_ year.”

He rolls his eyes. It is so fucking obvious. This morning, he heard Token talking to someone about a cake and Clyde nearly _barricaded_ his door when he tried to step into his room. Bebe was also _non negotiable_ with the nail appointment time. She claimed it was their only opening, but the salon literally serves _walk-ins._

It is so blatantly obvious that it actually _pisses_ him _off._ Do his friends really think he is _this_ dumb?

Bebe tells the nail tech that it’s his birthday which he rolls his eyes at. The nail tech wishes him an unenthused _happy birthday_ before transferring their focus onto his cuticles. He glares at the blonde and she smirks in response. She knows how much he hates attention, yet subjects him through it every chance she gets. He _needs_ new friends. Maybe that is what he will wish for when he blows out his candles later.

As the nail tech works, Bebe begins to delve into a majority of subjects; one being something he refuses to indulge in whatsoever.

“So I hear you have a _crush?”_

“No.”

“Clyde says so.”

“Clyde’s an idiot.”

“Clyde says that you get there fifteen minutes early just to talk with him.”

“I get to all my classes fifteen minutes early.”

“Right,” Bebe scoffs. “You had detention almost every day for being late in high school.”

“Well, I guess the rehabilitation worked because now I get to class early,” he deadpans, watching as the nail tech paints his fingernails.

“God, you’re so impossible,” Bebe shakes her head. “Why can’t you ever just admit you like someone? It would make your life easier… I could even be your _wing-women._ ”

He scowls at this and shakes his head. “Not fucking happening. Ever. So get it out of your head now.”

“You’re so _grumpy._ ”

“It’s my birthday, I can cry if I want to.”

“Then you’d just be Clyde.”

Craig sniggers. Clyde is notorious for crying on his birthday; he is always disappointed by his enormous expectations for the day. Or more rarely, somehow _meets_ his enormous expectations, causing him tears of joy.

“Please no,” Craig said, making Bebe laugh. thank 

After their nails dry, they make their way up to the register to pay. Bebe smiles at him at this, slinging an arm around his shoulder for a side hug. “They’re both on me today,” she tells the woman at the register. She looks at Craig with a scrunched-up smile, and even though he _knows_ Bebe is leading him to his doom with this surprise party, he offers a smile back.

“Thanks, Bebe.”

“You’re welcome, Babe.”

Bebe hands the worker the payment along with the tip before they head out. Bebe drove — another fucking dead give away as the blonde _never_ drives. He is sure that she just drove so she had control over the situation — _when_ they go home. His theory is even validated further when Bebe stops at Harbucks to pick up a latte, urging that they sit down for a little bit. He rolls his eyes but indulges. 

“I know you guys are throwing me a surprise party.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, and I am honestly getting pretty worried that you’re going to be extremely disappointed when you find out there isn’t one.”  
  


He rolls his eyes to the window on the side of them, bringing the peppermint mocha to his lips. Snow falls outside, the windows foggy and scattered over with snowflakes. The headlights from the parking lot blind him and he turns back to Bebe, who is on her phone again, biting her lip.

“Something wrong?”

“Not wrong at all!” She chirps, shuffling her phone away with a grand, toothy smile.

Craig just puffs out a breath of laughter, bringing his drink to his lips again and eyes skirting towards the espresso maker. “You know I don’t even like coffee all that much… And you take me to a _coffee shop_ for my birthday?” he asks, staring back at her. “I would expect this from Tweek, maybe, but not you Bebe,” he cocks his head.

“Don’t be such a whiny little bitch, Craig.”

He snickers.

  
“We can go now.”  
  


“Oh, can we? Are you _sure?_ Should you check your phone first? Make sure it’s ready?”

Bebe huffs out a sigh before she stands up. “No. You’re beginning to sound like Tweek with all your conspiracy building.”

“Right. Because me figuring out you dumb asses threw me a surprise birthday party is equivalent to thinking the Egyptians were actually aliens.”

Bebe barks out a laugh as they walk their way through the coffee shop. “Yeah. Just about.”

Craig huffs out a sigh of frustration, mixed with some amusement as Bebe pushes the doors open for them to leave the coffee shop. The cold night air instantly reminds him that he never fully warmed up. As they run through the parking lot, they leave behind tracks in the fresh snow.

Once inside Bebe's car, Craig immediately blasts the heat and mentally thanks the inventor of seat warmers as he turns his on. Bebe busies herself with her phone, setting up the music for the short ride home. When Whitney Houston’s “How Will I Know” starts up, Craig lifts his head to try to glare at his friend however a smile betrays him. Bebe waggles her eyebrows and grins.

When the first line starts up, Craig cannot resist belting out the lyrics. Bebe actually tells him to _hush_ through her laughter as she reverses out of the spot _,_ needing to focus. Craig just ignores her and continues to bust out the lyrics, throwing in some hand gestures while he is at. Once they are on the road, she begins to sing with him.  
 _  
_On their fifth Whitney Houston song, they arrive at Craig’s campus apartment. Bebe takes a spot in one of the _guest_ spots and Craig notices a lot of the guest spots are taken. It only serves as further evidence that his asshole friends _are_ throwing him a party.

He sucks in a breath as they stand near Bebe’s car. Craig looks at the apartment building, sighing as he does so. It is dark; no lights on at their window. It’s so fucking obvious. He follows behind Bebe who seems to be in a rush, which granted, it’s freezing, so understandable, but Craig still drags his feet behind her.

Craig slides his card into the machine and they enter the apartment building. Two stories up are his, Clyde, and Token’s shared apartment. When they stand outside it, he halts. Bebe looks expectantly at him. “This is so stupid,” Craig says.

“Shut up, Craig. You’re stupid.”

He huffs and rolls his eyes. With an inhale, he presses in the door pin and steps inside to a dark room. Bebe pushes him forward, and a second later, the room comes alive with sound and the lights turn on, everyone shouting, _surprise!_

Craig’s eyes adjust to the light and the plethora of faces looking at him. His eyes dart around the crowd, and then _stop_ on one person in particular — the redhead from him and Clyde’s shared anthropology class; the _crush_ Bebe referred to earlier; _Kyle_ . He will not _admit_ it but he sort of _does_ have a crush on him. He is just so funny, smart, and cute; most importantly, _into dudes._ Of course, he has a fucking crush on him.

He is shocked to see him though, and even more shocked to see him in something other than sweats. They have only been in the Anthropology class for three weeks, but it’s all he’s seen the redhead in. The class is two days a week, and he has grown accustomed to checking out what he is wearing; _checking him out in general._

On the first day of class, Kyle took the open spot next to him and Clyde. He easily made his way into their conversation. Clyde carried most of it; discussing the Broncos and their narrow path to the Super Bowl. Craig didn’t even _try_ to indulge in the conversation; always making an effort to spend time with Bebe on Sunday afternoons to avoid football. His interest was only piqued when the redhead began to express his intense love of some football player, and quickly rushing out a “ _sorry I have the biggest crush on him”_ to follow.

After that first conversation, Kyle suggested they start a group chat for the class.

Through the next few classes, without the discussion of sports involved, he learned he and Kyle share similar interests. They are both in the science department; Kyle majoring in Marine Biology with a minor in Statistics and Craig majoring in Physics with a minor in Astronomy. Kyle even invited him to join some Science Club. The first meeting is later this week and Craig is considering going.

He probably _will_ go, if not to just see fucking Kyle.

He will not admit it to Clyde, but he has been trying to think of ways to ask him _out;_ they have even been texting _separately_ from the group chat, just them, debating between which system was better, the Xbox Series X or the PlayStation 5. It was an extension of their debate in class, and Kyle sent the first text of it with, _And another thing!_ Which Craig literally thought was the _cutest_ thing ever.

So maybe he is crushing rather hard, but it isn’t _his_ business, and he would _still_ show up to class early… maybe just a couple of minutes later. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels a hand on his arm. “Are you surprised? You look surprised!” Bebe said.

Craig turns his attention to the blonde, “oh, yeah, wasn’t expecting this at _all.”_

“Don’t be an asshole,” she laughs, tugging him forward and deeper into the apartment.

Clyde, Token, and Tweek come up to him. Tweek holds a cake, surely _homemade,_ while Clyde holds balloons and Token holds a bottle of Smirnoff Ice which makes him wince. In unison, his friends say _Happy Birthday;_ Bebe’s hands on his shoulders.

Clyde hands him the balloons and Token hands him the already opened Smirnoff Ice. He glares at his friend.

Token smirks, “I Ice you.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Craig rolls his eyes, taking the bottle from his friend’s hold. Luckily, it’s only a 12 ounce one as opposed to the normal 24 ounces.

With a grimace, Craig follows the rules of the game and lowers himself onto one knee. He tips his head back and gulps down the alcoholic beverage. It does not start to burn until he is about halfway through, but he perseveres; his entire face contouring in anguish as he does so.

When nothing else comes out, he brings the bottle from his lips and rises, letting out an exasperated wince. He shoves the bottle to Token and wipes his mouth while doing so. After being congratulated for completing the challenge, Tweek begins to light the candles on the cake.

“Now, everyone join in!” Tweek exclaims. “ _Happy Birthday to You…”_ the begin to sing.

“No, no, everyone _do not join in,”_ Craig lurches forward and blows out the candles, receiving a death glare from the blond who tries to pull the cake away from the blow but fails; the candles are no longer lit. 

“Craig!” Tweek says in a half-whine-half-scold.

“Thanks for the cake, it looks amazing, Tweek. Really. Bet it tastes even better.”

Tweek glares at him a moment longer, before letting out an exasperated sigh and turning around, shaking his head and mumbling some insult under his breath. 

In the meantime, Clyde taps on his phone and music begins to blare from the speakers Token bought the previous semester. 

“So you’re surprised?!” Clyde asks with a wide, open grin.

“Not even a _little_ bit.”

“Ugh, Clyde, I told you, dude, you were being _so_ obvious this morning!” Token glares at his friend.

“No, dude, _you_ were.”

“I’m not one who was blocking my room like there was a landmine bomb inside!”

“The decorations were all over my room, dude! He would have seen!”

“Maybe you should have taken better care to hide them!”

Craig huffs and shakes his head, stepping away from his arguing friends. He is pretty sure that none of them realize this is the _exact_ opposite of what he wants to do for his birthday. He doesn’t want to have to talk to all these people. 

As he walks over to grab himself a drink from the mock bar they have created of their kitchen counter, Kevin and Red come up to him; more people belonging to their mock friend group — people he only sees mostly at parties. 

_Then,_ when he gets _to_ the bar, _Jimmy_ comes up to him, whom he likes more than Red and Kevin, but still — he just wants a drink. Crowds overwhelm him. He is a goddamn introvert! When will his stupid friends realize this?

He has known Clyde, Token and Bebe since high school — it seems like they would know this by now. Even though they _totally_ do. They just ignore it like the assholes they are.

As he preps himself a drink, Jimmy tells jokes in his ear. He sips on his made drink and listens; his eyes dancing around the room. Tweek is with Token, cutting the cake into slices and setting them onto plates. Bebe is talking to some of her friends, Wendy, Red, Kevin, and Nichole, who have somehow inadvertently become his friends as well. As he looks around the room, he finds that a lot of these people are his _friends’_ friends. Another fucking obvious reason that this is a party more for his friends than himself. He rolls his eyes.

His eyes land on Kyle, in conversation with Clyde, surely the only person he knows here. 

Kyle looks nice. Although Craig always thinks he looks nice; tonight, he wears a beige mock turtleneck and dark-green tight pants, as opposed to sweats. His eyes scan over his body; a better visual of his body type available in the tight fit as opposed to the sweats that hang loose on him.

It’s a damn shame that Kyle sticks with loose-fitting clothing. In the sweater, he can tell that his arms have some definition to them. His shoulders and chest are broad. His thighs are thick and full; making him wish even more to see the back of him to check out his ass in this new clad fitted clothing.

He wants to say something to him, but he also wants to play it cool. He doesn’t want to seem _too_ eager. How much sense would it make for Craig to _immediately_ rush over to the guy he’s known for three weeks at his own surprise birthday party?

Yeah… No. 

He should wait.

After a couple more of Jimmy’s jokes; the quality of them decreasing as they go on, Craig foots his way over to where Tweek and Token are cutting the cake. Tweek immediately chastises him for being such a _grump_ about the birthday song. Craig reminds him of his hatred for any kind of public attention, and Tweek lets it go, even apologizing, as he always does even when he does nothing wrong. Craig tells him it’s fine; it’s Token, Clyde and Bebe who are the real menaces, and Token scowls at him.

“Craig, by the end of the night, I know you’re going to be dancing your ass off to _Hips Don’t Lie_ and duetting _Never Gonna Give You Up_ with Clyde,” Token cocks his head. “So, don’t give me that shit.”

Craig stabs his slice of cake, “Yeah, _Drunk Craig_ will do those things, but Sober Craig is going eat his cake, and bitch,” he shoves the forkful of cake into his mouth. “Except about this cake — I will not bitch about this cake,” he swallows. “Nice job, Tweek.”

“Thanks, it’s a new recipe!”

“You should have spiked it with booze,” Token mumbles, making Tweek laugh.

Craig eats his cake, chatting alongside Tweek and Token, watching the party unfold out in front of him. He occasionally glances at Kyle, still talking to Clyde. They are probably talking about something stupid like football. It’s usually what the two talk about.

Eventually, he finds himself back at the mock bar, preparing another drink. As he does so, someone comes up beside him. When he looks over, he sees it is Kyle. He _tries_ not to smile, but it’s sort of hard with the buzz he has going on and just fucking _Kyle,_ in general.

“Oh, hey,” Craig greets.

  
“Hey,”

Kyle begins to prepare a drink for himself. The two sneak glances at each other as they do so, smiling when they catch the other’s eye. When they have their drinks ready, they walk over to the end of the counter and stand next to the wall.

“You could have at least acted somewhat surprised… or like _happy.”_

“I’m not that good of an actor,” Craig lifts one corner of his lips to Kyle in a lopsided smile, a slight tilt to his head. 

Kyle gives a toothless smile and stares away, humming and sipping his drink. “Well one thing is for sure, you _are_ an ass wipe.”

“I am not,” Craig says in response, eyes trailing along Kyle’s lightly freckled jawline. “I hate parties, and my friends know that. _They_ are the assholes,” he says as he takes a sip of his drink.

Kyle looks over; slight interest perked up in his raised eyebrow. “I will admit, you don’t seem like much of a _party guy_ but I don’t know, watching you down that Smirnoff Ice made me think otherwise.”

“I will admit, I’m pretty good at drinking, but that’s only a result of the parties that I’m forced to endure. Drinking is the only thing to get me through,” he holds his cup up before he takes another sip.

Kyle snickers. “I don’t like drinking too much; I _hate_ throwing up, and that tends to happen when you consume too much.”

“It’s all about finding a balance,” Craig says. 

“Hmph,” Kyle grunts. “There are too many variables involved… How much water you drank that day, how much food you ate, the percentage of the alcohol… I rather just always limit myself to one drink.”

“That’s your _first_ drink?” Craig locks eyes to the cup in his hand and then Kyle’s eyes. “I’m on my third, and you’ve been here longer than I have. You must be miserable.”

Kyle cracks a grin; catching his gaze. “I don’t need alcohol to have a good time especially when I’m in good company.”

“You sound like one of those _Above the Influence_ ads.”

Kyle shoves his shoulder into the other male’s, making Craig’s drink splash over the rim. Both males meet each other’s gaze with a bright grin and gleam in their eyes. Craig laughs, unsure why. 

“I’m not trying to be _preachy…_ Shit, you dumb ass,” he shakes his head, a bright smile pulling across his lips as he angles his stance toward him. “I like being around you. I enjoy your company, without the influence of alcohol, is what I’m _trying_ to say.”

Craig bites his lip, trying to hold back his grin. He angles his stance as Kyle had, and stares down at pretty amber eyes. “That’s _really_ sweet, like the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say to me in my whole —”

  
  


A punch lands in his shoulder, making him scowl and wince, stepping backwards. He glares at the redhead, but a treacherous smile fights to span out on his lips. “Don’t make me call security on you,” Craig narrows his eyes on the redhead as he steps forward; coming closer than he was previously.

“What is that? Clyde?” Kyle scoffs.

“It’s actually Bebe,” he points to the busty blonde across the room, smiling and laughing with Nichole, grabbing her arms to dance. “Clyde is a fucking _wimp,_ and you could _definitely_ take him _._ But Bebe? She’s an unstoppable force. _”_

Kyle snickers, “thanks for the warning.”

“It was supposed to come off as more of a threat, but sure,” Craig looks back over to him with a lazy smile. Kyle beams at him, amber eyes twinkling and a breathy laugh escaping his mouth. Craig just admires him a moment; staring at the red curls that drape over his forehead, and the long slope of his pointed nose. His ivory skin is smooth and flawless; freckles spanning across his upper cheeks and jawline. His pink and well shaped lips call on him. He licks his lips and snaps his eyes back to beautiful soft amber irises.

“Your friends seem nice,” Kyle says.

“They’re okay.”

“They put this all together for you! That’s really nice.”

Craig shrugs and turns away. Kyle elbows him in the rib cage and he laughs, “fine, yeah, they are nice. I’m gonna be covered in bruises by the end of the night if I keep hanging by you.”

Kyle chuckles, “I’m barely even touching you, and if you would stop being a dick, then I wouldn’t touch you at all.”

Craig hums at this, shuffling his feet once again so he faces Kyle. He is halfway through his third drink and he isn’t sure if it’s the buzz or the innate desire to crank it up a notch in their flirting, but he says, “well, that seems like an even _worse_ outcome.”

Kyle’s pale cheeks turn pink as a smile lights up on his face. He blinks and bites his lower lip before he says, “don’t worry. I don’t think you’re capable of _not_ being a dick, so… Doesn’t seem like something you’ll have to worry about.”

Craig’s heart flutters as he stares into the amber eyes belonging the redhead in front of him. Neither make an attempt at removing themselves from the eye contact. His mouth suddenly is very dry. 

“You know, I got you something,” Kyle says.

Craig raises his eyebrows, “What? Why?”

“It’s just a little something. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Craig rolls his eyes. “I’m _not_ … I’m just _surprised._ You really _, really_ did not have to.”

“It’s really _, really_ not a big deal,” Kyle places a hand on his chest, causing a spark to jolt through his body at the contact; the contact that is not _violent,_ but _warm_. “It’s in Clyde’s room, with my jacket… Can I give it to you?”

“I’m not going to reject a gift.”

Kyle grins and removes his hand from his chest. 

Craig is displeased at the loss of physical contact. He decides to _scratch that loss,_ grabbing Kyle’s hand to guide him through the small, crammed apartment and into Clyde’s room. 

He lets go off Kyle’s hand once they step inside and he closes the door. He sits at the end of Clyde’s bed as Kyle fumbles around the pile of coats on the top of the bed for his own. Craig watches him and as he does so, he finally gets a good look at his ass. He was right about it being an amazing ass. It was full and big, and was absolutely fabulous.

Finally, Kyle finds his coat and extracts a card from his jacket pocket. He comes over and sits on the bed next to him; shooting him a smile as he does so. He has only known him three weeks, but he does not think he could grow tire of that smile. For some reason, it just made his chest feel full.

“So,” Kyle brings the card to his chest, covering it with his palms. “This is just something small, and also, like, probably… I don’t know, maybe it’s? A bad gift? I don’t know, I’m not —”

“Just give me the card, Kyle,” Craig raises a toothless grin to him, holding his open palm out, “before you give yourself a brain aneurysm.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, but a small smile crosses his face as he hands it over. Craig takes the card and stares down at it; eyeing the CRAIG written out over the cover of the envelope. He smiles. For some reason, seeing his name written in Kyle’s sloppy handwriting brings warmth to his stomach.

He slides his thumb underneath the envelope flap, ripping it open. He pulls out the card, looking over it with a grin. On the cover is a chameleon sitting on a branch, a birthday hat on his head. He opens the card up and inside he finds two tickets to the planetarium show at their campus planetarium. A smile stretches wide across his cheeks at the gift. His eyes scan over the message Kyle wrote for him.

_Craig,_

_Happy Birthday._

_I’m sure you’ve been here before, considering you are minoring in astronomy, but I hope you like it anyways. Also, maybe we could go together?_ _  
__-Kyle_

Craig stares at the words, smile surely cracking his cheeks open. His belly hums with a thousand butterflies at the words. It’s the best birthday gift he could have ever asked for. Not only is it a trip to the planetarium show, but with his _crush?_ Shit. 

He glances at Kyle who sits on edge beside him, biting his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows.

“Well, say something!”

Craig laughs. “If I said no, would you have taken these back — I’m just curious.”

Kyle cracks a smile and shakes his head. “You are such a fucking dick hole! I wasn’t planning to, but after that comment, I may change my mind,” Kyle punches him in the arm. 

Craig chuckles, “well, then, good thing I _really_ want to go with you,” he keeps the wide grin on his lips present as he stares into sweet amber eyes, melting into his. 

Kyle breathes out a small sigh but it grinning brightly. “I know you probably have been there like… a dozen times, especially because of your minor, and all…”

“I have been there a few times, but it _never_ gets old,” Craig dips his chin down, holding a closed smile still. “It’s my favorite place. It’s honestly the best gift I’ve gotten… and you’ve known me like three weeks so,” Craig laughs. “I don’t know if that’s, like, sad? Or cute?” He muses, cocking his head. He normally is not so chatty, but his tongue is slippery with alcohol. 

Kyle grins wider; his straight teeth showing. “Really?” He asks, scooting closer to him on the bed. “You mean that?” The amber reflects gold with the new closeness in proximity and the ceiling light reflection. “I try _really_ hard on gifts… So, I — that’s good that I did well with you.”

Craig probably looks a fool but he can’t stop smiling. Usually it takes him awhile to warm up to someone, but his feelings for Kyle caught fast. He feels drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He looks _forward_ to his anthropology class… not because the material, but because of his crush; _talking_ to him before and after class. Along with staring at the red set of curls on top of Kyle’s head during lecture.

He’s always wanted to touch them, and in this moment, in _Clyde’s bedroom,_ with the card in his lap and amber irises on him, he finds himself fulfilling that desire. He brings his hand up and threads his fingers through the curls on the back of his crush’s head. Softness wraps around his fingertips like clouds.

“I can only think of one thing that would be a better gift…”

“What?” Kyle scoffs out a laugh, eyes twinkling.

“This is going to sound… _so_ cheesy,” Craig smiles in spite of himself, “But… A kiss?”

Kyle laughs widely but cups a hand around Craig’s shoulder. “That is _disgustingly_ cheesy,” Kyle says. “And I usually try to wait until at least the _first_ date, but… Since it is your birthday… and you asked so nicely, contrary to usually being a huge dick wad…” 

Craig chuckles, mesmerized by the redhead. Even if he says _no,_ he will be completely blissful.

Kyle licks his lips, amber eyes flickering against hazel, before he leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Craig immediately melts into it, eyes shutting and body relaxing underneath the feeling of elation and sweetness. 

Kyle squeezes his shoulder and he threads his fingers further into his curls. His mind completely latches onto dopamine and oxytocin; his nerve endings going wild with delight. He feels dizzy even; the pure elation from the moment sending him into a kind of high that can only be reached through soft red curls and wet lips.

When they pull away, the dazed expression across Kyle’s face tells him that he feels the same kind of high. Craig exhales, raising a smile to the redhead. Kyle smiles back and with another small peck to his lips, pulls away.

They keep their gaze, smiling toothlessly at one another in shared joy. “We should probably go back to your party.”

“But I like it better in here… Even if Clyde’s room is _disgusting,_ ” he glances around to the clothes on the floor.

“Come on,” Kyle stands up and extends his hand forward, “Clyde says you always get wasted, you dance to _Hips Don’t Lie,_ and I gotta see that.”

Craig rolls his eyes, but smiles as he takes his hand and stands up beside the shorter male. “Maybe if you’re lucky, Red, but it’s kind of like a _special_ occasion type thing… so don’t get your hopes up.”

Kyle snickers as he says. “Damn, they are already up.”

Craig stores his card and planetarium tickets safely in his room, showing Kyle that he keeps things far cleaner than his roommate which Kyle seems to highly approve of. Craig does his best of hiding out in his room before Kyle guilt trips him into re-joining the party, even if his motives all resolve around seeing Craig dance to Shakira.

After several more drinks, Kyle is lucky enough to see his dance to _Hips Don’t Lie,_ and he absolutely _loves_ it.

  
  
  



End file.
